Payment
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Everyone knows that when you come to the undertaker for help, you'd better be willing to pay the toll. Unfortunately Grell seems to be a bit strapped for "laughs" how will he pay back the older shinigami now? One-shot yaoi


The Shinigami stood silently in the doorway contemplating his next move. He would have cussed if it were not so unladylike, but as the seconds ticked by and no answer came to his mind, the option of using such foul language as a way of relieving stress seemed more and more appealing. He cursed himself for not being able to get out of this predicament; the Shinigami simply did not possess a sense of humor. Grell had to hand it to whoever had filled his quota with this humor craving superior that now stood before him. The Undertaker smiled expectantly at Grell "well? How do you intend to pay my dear?" he asked rather curtly.

Grell sighed. He honestly did not know the answer to that question "I um… I am sorry undertaker… I-I simply do not know…"he squirmed under the retired shinigami's intense stare radiating outward from the sheet of bangs covering his eyes. It made his whole body spike in temperature thinking about what was hiding under those silvery locks of hair.

The undertaker's smile widened as he began crossing the room towards the subordinate. He rested a hand on the younger's shoulder making a surprised look cross the redhead's now slightly pink face. "Oh? Well, I suppose I could cut you a deal" the older Shinigami stated pulling Grell by the shoulder and bending so his face was level with the feminine's. "What…" the redhead asked before being cut off by the undertaker pressing his lips to his. The redhead blushed and began to move his lips with the undertaker's. He honestly didn't mind this show of affection, although it took him quite by surprise. Ever since the incident in the library he had found a new fondness for the older gentleman, and he was glad he was being shown some in return.

He was surprised further to find the undertaker's hand had disappeared in the few seconds (or so it seemed) they had been like this and had reappeared up the back of the feminine shinigami's shirt. The cool hand travelled up and down the Shinigami's lower back before he squeezed the redhead's behind suddenly making Grell gasp out in surprise. The undertaker smiled and shoved his tongue into the younger's mouth drowning out all sounds of protest. They continued the heated kiss for a while before both pulled away for breath.

The undertaker took the separation to start undoing the redhead's vest and slipping off the crimson coat overlapping it. Grell's mind did not register the actions until almost all of the clothing above his waist was gone. He blushed and chuckled "my, this is s-sudden" he stuttered making the undertaker look up at him before kissing at the redhead's neck. He licked up the length of it and began tracing the lines. He then stated huskily "you still haven't figured it out m'dear?" he asked in mock curiosity. He moved down Grell's neck onto his collarbone which he nipped harshly before smiling up at him and pushing the redhead harshly against a wall. He ripped open the younger's shirt, the only remaining clothing on the death god's upper body.

Grell gasped at the harsh treatment but was silenced from protesting by the undertaker bringing his face close to Grell's ear, his warm breath hot against the younger shinigami's earlobe. Grell shuddered before the undertaker whispered in his ear in the sexy voice of his "this is payment, I said I'd cut you a deal, now this is it… I'm afraid I don't work for free my lovely dear" he stated before nibbling on the redheaded shinigami's earlobe. Grell moaned as the undertaker placed his hand over the bulge in his pants and pressed making Grell buck needingly into it. Grell's breath came out in short puffs as he struggled to regain self control. "Ah-ah…not e-even for a pretty lady?" Grell asked not quite happy with the reason for the undertaker's new show of affection towards him. The undertaker chuckled and pressed harder now rubbing Grell through the fabric making the smaller male mewl uncontrollably. "sorry m'dear, only on rare occasions when I am not being benefitted by my client's pay will I not accept it… but _this_ I can assure you is very much to my benefit" he muttered slipping a hand down Grell's pants and gripping his member.

Grell could not hold back at the older Shinigami began to stroke him under the fabric of his pants. He panted needingly and gripped his elder trying to support himself. The silvery death god kissed him heatedly before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting the two tongues together. Undertaker freed the redhead of his pants finally, looking over the redhead before remarking "you certainly dressed for the occasion" as he caught sight of the redhead's lacy underwear. Grell grit his teeth, he felt dirty, used even, at the same time sexy and loved by this morbid male, who to his disappointment was still fully dressed. "Aren't you going to undress?" Grell asked a hint of anger to his voice. The undertaker spun the younger male around pinning him to the wall and sneaking a hand down the lacy crimson underwear once more "sorry m'dear, but this is payment… nothing personal" he said making Grell's heart sink.

The undertaker noticing Grell's sudden lack of enthusiasm whispered "unless… of course, you wish it to be" Grell shut his eyes as the undertaker began stroking him again, his breath coming out in short bursts. The undertaker finally slid down the lacy underwear making them tangle around Grell's favorite heels. The undertaker's other hand moved up to Grell's mouth, resting three fingers on the younger shinigami's lips. Grell's mouth opened and he took the undertaker's digits gratefully sucking and licking hungrily, coating them completely, the undertaker took back his fingers and pressed one inside Grell maneuvering professionally as not to puncture Grell's inside walls the long black nail.

Grell moaned and threw his head back panting and trembling at the feeling of being so suddenly entered. Undertaker smiled and slid the digit in and out hitting what he had been searching for precisely. Grell clenched his fists against the wall, sweat beginning to collect on his skin. "Ah… ha! Right there… ah… t-this is very… ah… p-pleasant considering it's merely a way of me… p-paying you off…. AH!" he gave out a small cry as a second digit was thrust into him roughly. His body was rocked against the wall as the undertaker's movements became violent. Grell lost all control as his prostate was roughly assaulted by the undertaker's skilled fingers. The undertaker breathed in Grell's ear as the young Shinigami writhed under him "but of course miss Grell, after all I don't _enjoy_ making payment a hassle for my customers" he joked.

Grell moaned needingly before another finger was thrust inside him making him scream and fling his arms around the undertaker's neck. He felt the fingers inside him move in and out repetitively before they were swiftly removed making the redhead's body twitch at the sudden loss. The undertaker pulled up his robes and positioned himself at Grell's now vacant entrance. He kissed Grell's neck softly as he pressed into Grell before stopping abruptly teasing the younger death god. Grell whimpered and moved against him begging to be entered. The undertaker nipped harshly at Grell along his shoulders and neck before kissing his back secretly admiring the marks he had made on the redhead's ivory skin. Grell panted and scowled at the undertakers teasing "please… ah…" Grell moaned. At the loss of movement from the undertaker, his neglected member began to ache.

The undertaker smiled "oh? What is it Miss Grell? I hope I am not inconveniencing you with my little games am I?" he asked stroking Grell teasingly. Grell panted and arched into the undertaker's hand and growled lowly "so… this is how you get your kicks huh?" he asked before the undertaker thrusted into him roughly causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure, pain, and surprise. "What does it matter if it is? This _is _payment for my service dear, I have to ensure I get the payment in full, that is… make sure I get the most out of you" he purred moving slightly inside the redhead making him whimper and move wantonly.

The Undertaker smiled and with his free hand gripped Grell's hip digging his nails into him as he began thrusting into the redhead's tight entrance violently pounding into the younger's prostate. Grell had to refrain from screaming as waves of pleasure rocked his body, his moans reverberated off the shop walls, the whole shop seemed to move around the two Shinigami as they both sweat and moan in ecstasy.

The undertaker continued to thrust mercilessly into Grell's warmth; he could not help but let a few moans escape. The redhead was just so… _tight._ "Ah… AH! Und…" the near utterance of the undertaker's name snapped him back to reality. He stroked the redhead faster synchronizing the movement of his hand with his thrusts. The redhead moaned and continued to brace himself using the undertaker for support "unn… under… t-taker… ah!" he panted faint sounds of objects toppling off the undertaker's shelves met his deaf ears.

The undertaker smiled and began thrusting deeper inside the crimson Shinigami. "Mm… Undertaker…" Grell moaned his brows furrowing as he felt the heat pool inside him. Undertaker couldn't help but smile and humor the small male. He nuzzled the redhead's neck affectionately and moaned into the flesh of his neck before finally he uttered "ah… nn… G-Grell…" his lips moving against the redhead's hot neck. Grell opened his mouth in a silent cry as his back started to arch "uh… undertaker… I-I can't…" Grell panted. The undertaker smiled, himself feeling close, but not close enough. He grinned a stream of saliva running down his chin "don't worry dear, just…" he began squeezing the base of Grell's length postponing the redhead's release "hold on a moment" he remarked continuing his steady pace thrusting in and out of his subordinate's tight heat.

Grell nearly screamed as he felt his orgasm climb before peaking, he felt as though he were stuck on the edge, he desperately wanted to be pushed over. Finally the undertaker released his grip before the hold became painful for Grell. Grell screamed as he was finally allowed to come. He tightened his grip on the older Shinigami as he felt himself being filled with the undertaker's hot seed, and he released his own along with the retired death god before collapsing to the ground taking the undertaker with him. Grell fell to his knees the undertaker draped tiredly over him. Finally the older man pulled out of the younger making the redhead twitch and moan a bit at the feeling of the silver shinigami's head sliding through him a final time.

The undertaker smiled down on his lover as the redhead panted on the floor, cum leaking from his entrance. He fixed his robes and bent down to the redhead nuzzling the feminine death god's neck. "I must say… that was excellent my dear, consider your dept paid" he used kissing Grell's neck softly. "Ah… heh… you weren't too bad yourself… I should order coffin's more often" he panted smiling, his glasses askew. The undertaker couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, shaking the shop walls. Grell turned over a confused look on his face "what are you…" he asked before noticing the two figures standing in the doorway. Grell grabbed his coat and held it to his chest, his face red.

The undertaker smiled "why hello Earl… what brings you here?" he asked curiously. Ceil stood face red in the doorway "ah, nothing important… I can see you're busy" he said his butler smiling behind him. "Hello Sebas-chan" Grell said winking at the demon. The undertaker laughed "just settling some depts. Earl… I can help you now if you like…" Undertaker chuckled. Ceil turned abruptly and strode to the door "no need, we're leaving" he said curtly. Sebastian smiled at the undertaker "by the way… your sign needs to be put back up, it was knocked off while you were paying off what you owed" he said polite smile in place "I'll be happy to fix it before I leave" he offered. The undertaker giggled "yes, yes… that would be fine. Grell's grip on his jacket loosened, he brought the coat away from his chest as the door to the shop closed finally.

He turned to the undertaker only to have his lips caught in another heated kiss, the redhead allowed himself to be laid back by the undertaker "so… now that we have come to terms… what should I do with you?" he asked resting his chin on the back of his hand, his elbow propped on the ground beside Grell's chest as he smiled up at the redhead once again. Grell grabbed him roughly around the throat and pulled the older male in for a rather passionate kiss before smiling and pulling away "whatever you want, after all… we have all the time in the world _lover_" he cooed.

The undertaker grinned "oh? What about that demon butler? Are you done with him?" the death god asked quizzically. Grell thought for a moment "as long as I have you… I don't really need Sebastian… besides… he's got that…. That _Earl_ to keep him company… maybe if we're lucky he can just join us sometime though". Grell let out a long laugh at the undertaker's surprised expression. The undertaker smiled softly at his new lover. So the redhead _did_ have a sense of humor after all.

He touched the flamboyant male's cheek lovingly and kissed his forehead. Whether indebted to him or not this would _not_ be the last time the two Shinigami made love. "I must say…you look rather comfortable where you are, and even though we just finished, the sight of you makes me feel up to going again, so… shall we?" the undertaker asked weaving his fingers through the redhead's crimson tresses playfully. "Oh? But I paid off my dept, wouldn't that mean that you'd owe _me _instead?" he asked fluttering his lashes seductively at the older gentleman. The undertaker paused before kissing the younger man again and wrapping the slender man's legs around his fully clothes waist. "I suppose so… but I'm fine with that" the undertaker beamed before beginning to strip off his robes exposing himself for the first time to his lover who took him in appraisingly. Who knew paying somebody off could be so beneficial to _both _patriots?

Down the street a carriage rolled away, a young Earl and his butler seated in the back. "Well, wasn't that something?" Sebastian asked grinning. "Indeed, how disgusting" the earl stated childishly. The butler beamed at him "oh? Are you sure?" he asked. Ceil's one visible eye snapped up to meet the demon's crimson ones "what do you mean by that Sebastian?" he asked suspiciously. The demon smiled "at least Mr. Sutcliff doing something other than disturbing us right?" the demon asked making Ceil blush in surprise. "R-right" the boy agreed regaining his composure.

The carriage continued on just escaping the sign being knocked off the face of the undertaker's shop as cries were emitted from it once again.


End file.
